Hazard hidden in the leaf
by Arctic Greymon
Summary: So I read stories about how Naruto is reborn as Takato and i thought what if it was the other way around? so here we go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hazard Hidden in the leaf**

Prologue: a dreamer's past

8-year-old Naruto sat in his apartment that he lived in alone he was woken up by another dream, only this one could almost be called nightmare. He had been having them for a few weeks now only, they seemed to be more like memories then dreams. The latest one was he found himself on in plain with 6 other people: a red haired girl with a white T-shirt with blue sleeves and broken heart and blue jeans, a navy blue haired boy with a black T-shirt and orange vest and brown pants, a brown hair boy with a black T-shirt with a yellow cross symbol on it and white pants, a black haired boy with an orange singlet or T-shirt underneath an open white collared button up shirt, a brown haired girl wearing a green dress and a younger girl with a pink shirt. as well as 6 creachers: a rabbit like one with brown and pink fur with 3 horns, a humanoid white rabbit in green Armor that covered most of it's body, what looked to be a rusted walking furnace, a yellow kyuubi, and a demon with 3 red eyes wearing a leather biker outfit and a huge fearsome dragon with no legs.

The sky was red and the dragon was attacking the biker he heard the others talking about how the dragon wasn't supposed to be there, the dragon looked like it was winning and had the biker pinned. When a strange monkey appeared, the biker and the monkey exchanged a few words that seemed to annoy the biker who proceeded to try and crush the monkey's head, the monkey broke down into red and blue particles. That the biker absorbed, The Kyubi and the rabbit then went in to attack the biker the kyuubi transforming into a robed humanoid fox. The biker trapped them in some sphere that he called 'primal orb'. The blue haired boy and red head girl who he had heard being call Henry and Rika. Swiped a card through a strange device and heard them saying something about an alias. A small white and green rabbit with one horn fell from the humanoid rabbit and a humanoid fox with one tail and purple armbands (AN: are they armband someone correct me if I'm wrong hear if not I will continue to refer to them as arm bands.) fell from the humanoid robed fox. As they fell an after image of the humanoid rabbit and fox bust into more red and blue particles that the biker absorbed as well. Then disturbingly the humanoid rabbit's ear burst out of the biker's shoulder and the robed humanoid fox's shoulder pad out the other. Then his back started to bulge out be for it stopped and the ear and shoulder pad shrunk back into his body, the biker then preceded to punch the dragon in the face 3 times then roundhouse kicked it in the chest destroying a white chest plate Naruto had previously assumed was a part of its body, knocking the dragon on its back. That's when Naruto woke up.

Breathing heavily and sweating Naruto looked around the room to realise it was only a nightmare. "Just a dream." Naruto said looking out the window. "But it felt so real." Which brings us up to where we began, Naruto couldn't get back to sleep so he decided to get ready for the day ahead having his usual breakfast of instant Raman. He found a clean set of clothes being one of his usual orange jumpsuits, Naruto tried to get the dream he had out of his head but he couldn't. it was as if he should know what that dream was about. He felt he should, somehow know that happened next but he couldn't remember. Looking at the time he saw that it was almost time for him to head to the academy. He thought about telling the hokage (or Jii-san as he called him) about the dreams he had been having but decided ageist it after all it was probably nothing, right? As Naruto walked through the village he saw the looks of hate the adults sent his way, this was nothing new to him he had been putting up with this and worse ever since he could remember.

Soon he found himself at the academy where he was training to be a ninja his ultimate goal is to become Hokage so that the villagers would start respecting him and treat him like he was somebody important.

-time skip-

Iruka an instructor at the academy was in the middle of teaching his class, in the back of his mind he was concerned for one of his students; Naruto, Iruka knew of the burden that Naruto carried, even if Naruto himself did not. 8 years ago, the Nine Tailed fox or Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village no one in the village could match it. So, the Fourth Hokage used a sealing technique to stop the beast and seal it inside Naruto. Unlike most of the village he was able to tell the difference between a Kunai and a scroll. Back to Naruto the boy had been unusually quiet today while part of Iruka was relived he also seemed to be paying even less attention than usual.

"Alright Class lunch time everyone dismissed, Naruto can I talk to you?" Asked Iruka the class left Naruto grumbled and walked to Iruka's desk hearing whispers from his class mates about how he was in trouble.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble."

"What is it Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Naruto you've been unusually quiet, normally I wouldn't be complaining if it wasn't for the fact you're also paying less attention than usual to, is something wrong?"

"N-no nothing's wrong Iruka" Naruto replied

"Are you sure Naruto? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if it starts to affect your work then I need to know. You know you can trust me Naruto." Iruka said.

Naruto took a breath and debated in his mind before deciding to tell Iruka about his dreams, he explained how he felt he should know the people in the dreams and how they felt so real.

-Location change: ?-

A figure cloaked in shadows stood in what appeared to be a large throne room covered in shadows stared into an orb in front of it, it was searching for someone it stopped looking at the orb and smiled.

"I found you." It said revealing it to be a male. The figure turned around revealing 3 emerald eyes one virtual on this forehead wearing a mask on the top half of his face "Reapmon!"

A person in a white cloak hiding his body wearing a face mask covering his mouth and nose as well as a blue scarf/bandage wrapped around the top of his head with a diamond shaped gap with a red dot in the middle with a blue skin colour appeared in the throne room kneeling.

"Yes, my Lord?" Reapmon replied

"I need you to head to the elemental nations, go to a village called Konohagakure. There you will find a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks his name is Naruto Uzumaki." An image of Naruto appeared between them. The figure threw another orb to Reapmon who caught it revealing seemingly unnaturally long arms, one was covered by a sleave the other had no sleave but did seem to have Armor on the forearm. wearing a white outfit. "Once you find him give him this. Also, if a group with blank masks or mention a Danzo appear then incapacitate or kill them."

"My lord, if I may, what am I to do once I deliver the orb?" Reapmon asked

"I was about to say, once you deliver the orb I wish for you to remain in the village and train the boy. He is the reincarnation of an old friend; the orb will awaken his memories from his past life and give you the equipment needed to train him. I need someone I can trust for this job, alright. Also, take him to the Hokage to convince them to let you stay to train Naruto."

"Understood My Lord." Reapmon said before realising a problem "My lord how will I get to the Elemental nations?"

"Hold out the orb in front of you and say 'Konohagakure digiport open' once you've done that a portal will open and you will appear in the forest around the village. Now get a move on, I need to get ready to meet the other lords." The figure said before starting to rant about how the meetings were pointless and that they never discuss anything new. Reapmon decided to leave his master to his rant and get a move on.

-Location change: Hokage tower-

"So how long have these dreams been happening" asked the third Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi, Iruka had come to him after speaking with Naruto about his dreams, he had become worried but hid it from Naruto.

"from what he told me a few weeks now." Iruka replied

"The Kyuubi?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. For one the monster Naruto described was a dragon not a fox."

"True, but how Naruto said that they seem like memories is concerning. For now, keep an eye on him." The hokage said "I'll see what can be done about his dreams."

"As you wish Hokage-sama" Iruka said before heading home.

'What can this mean, I must have Jiraiya look at the seal.' Hiruzen thought he knew Iruka could be right that it wasn't the Kyuubi but the Hokage would rather be safe on this fact then sorry.

-Meanwhile-

Reapmon had just appeared outside of Konoha and had been trying to figure out the best way to sneak into the village he would stand out if he tried to walk through the front gate and the wall looked like it was guarded at the top he decided his best bet was to wait for when the gate guards were distracted then head inside. Lucky, he didn't have to wait long a caravan had just stopped at the gate, while the guards were searching the caravan Reapmon used his skills to get into the village. Once inside he took to his more human form he still looked the same but his arms were a normal length, he was the also size of a normal man and his skin was now the colour of a normal human. He then got to work on his mission finding that Naruto kid. Reapmon try to figure out who the boy was, he knew the boy couldn't be a digimon he would be in the digital world not this one. So, he tried to think of any humans his lord was connected to but came up with nothing, he wondered what was so important about this kid but knew better then to question his lord. Still Reapmon stuck out like a sore thumb even in his human form, so he decided to keep to the rooftops this way he would get a better look at the crowds below as well. The digimon started his search moving along the roof tops. after an hour, he still had no luck finding Naruto suddenly he felt a presence behind him, turning around he found five people wearing different animal masks.

"Who are You?" asked the one with the dog mask.

"My name is of no importance to you." Reapmon replied.

"You are outnumbered and surrounded, I suggest you come with us quietly." said another with a boar mask.

"And where will you be taking Me?"

"To the Hokage, he will decide what to do with you." The dog replied

'I was ordered to talk to him later anyway and it would be better to talk to him without making a scene' Reapmon thought "Alright I'll come quietly"

-Hokage Tower-

Hiruzen was waiting for the return of his Anbu officers, he had felt the powerful chakra outside his village and the new presence that followed it and had sent them to investigate. He didn't have to wait long in walked 6 people 5 he recognised as the Anbu he sent the last he didn't but could tell he was well trained.

"sir we have captured the intruder" Said the dog mask.

"good work Inu, did he give you any trouble?" said the Hokage.

"No sir he came quietly." The now identified Inu said.

"I see, why would you go through all the trouble of getting into the village only to come quietly when caught?" Hiruzen asked looking at Reapmon.

"My orders were to talk with you later any way your man just gave me an excuse." Reapmon said.

"I see and what are these orders"

"to deliver an item to someone then train them."

"and who would this be?" Hiruzen asked.

"A boy named Naruto Uzumaki."

This had the Old man on guard instantly what did this man want with Naruto "and why him?"

"His been having dreams, lately right? of places his never been, people his never seen." Reapmon said.

"what do you know of them?" Hiruzen asked if this man knew what was going on with Naruto then he may be willing to listen to why he wants him.

"There more than dreams; their memories of his past life." This caused all eyes to stare at him as he transformed in to his normal self "My kind is call Digimon and my name is Reapmon we have much longer life spans then normal humans. My lord was a friend of Naruto's in his past life I was ordered to bring Naruto this orb to help unlock his memories."

The Hokage looked at the orb that this Reapmon held up, he could tell it had some kind of chakra inside it similar to man or Digimon himself. He sensed the Reapmon was telling the truth but he still had no idea who his so-called lord was or were he would take Naruto.

"Who is this lord you mentioned and where do you intend to take Naruto to train him?"

"My lord's name is Beelzemon and I won't be taking Naruto any were I've been ordered to remain here to train him."

"I see" Hiruzen said 'So Naruto will remain here but so will he, this means that we'll be able to keep an eye on him'

"Inu, Boar go get Naruto bring him here." Both Anbu members bowed and left to do as the Hokage ordered "Reapmon I will allow you to stay here under probation you will have at least 2 Anbu members watching you at all times also I would like to meet with your lord."

"I will speak with my lord and see what I can do." Reapmon replied.

Half an hour passed and both Anbu returned with Naruto.

"Hey jii-san what's going on?" Naruto said.

"This man has something to give you." Hiruzen said.

"What is it." Naruto asked.

"Naruto, my name is Reapmon I understand that you've been having weird dreams lately. This orb should help" Reapmon said showing Naruto the orb.

"how is some orb going to help?" Naruto asked.

"Just channel your chakra into the orb and it will do the rest." Reapmon explained.

"alright" Naruto took the orb and started Channelling his chakra into it. All of a sudden, he got a massive headache and passed out. Reapmon moved quickly to catch him, the Anbu and Hokage moved to apprehend him.

"It's alright, I should have said his mind is just processing all the memories. He should wake up in a day or two." Reapmon explained everyone relaxed.

"So, we need to make you a cover story and a place to stay." Hiruzen said

"I understand the place to stay but cover story?"

"The council, they will most likely try to deny you being able to train the boy." Hiruzen said thinking then he noticed Reapmon's blond hair and who he looked in his human form "hmm, yes that might work."

"what might work?" Reapmon asked.

"We can say that you're a relative that's recently moved to Konoha, you do have similar hair colour. As for the rest of you what you've heard is an S-Class secret alright" the Anbu all nodded.

"Yes, that might work."

 **Haha! Chapter finished. What will happen next? How will this affect Naruto's future? Arctic out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hazard hidden in the Leaf**

"momentai" speaking

'I wonder if theirs Guilmon bread?' thought

" **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Bjiuu speech/ Jutsu/digital attack**

' **the kit has potential' Bjiuu thought**

Chapter 1: Waking Dreams

Drip... drip… drip Naruto shifted 'someone turn off the tap' he thought as he got up rubbing his eyes to try and awake up some more then froze he realised that he was in a tunnel upon closer inspection he realised that it was a sewer.

"Great, just great… how do I get out?" Naruto said Taking a look around Naruto saw a figure deep in the tunnel. "Hey! Where am I? who are you?"

The Figure turned around and started walking away Naruto quickly ran after him, after what seemed like hours the figure stopped in front of a cage. Naruto soon caught up and braced himself on his knees panting for a minute.

"Who- Who are you what's going on?" Naruto asked looking at the back of the figure who was staring into the cage.

"It's nice to finally meet you Naruto" the figure said turning around in front of him was a boy about 12 years old wearing a blue short sleeved hoodie and grey shorts with a yellow pair of blue lanced goggles. He had brown hair with red eyes. "My name is Takato and I have a lot to tell you."

-Digital world: unknown location-

Beelzemon walked through a portal and looked around he was standing on a platform with a pillar to his back with the symbol for Gluttony on top, which was one of 7 each connected to a platform and each with a different symbol, each platform surrounded a central one. The platforms were serrated by water that ran in-between each platform and ran off the edge of the platforms into a darkness that seemed to surround the place. Snapping out of it Beelzemon saw a portal open at each of the other platforms.

Out of each portal came 6 people and monsters the first was Lucemon chaos mode next was leviamon followed by Daemon and Belphemon who were followed by Barbamon and Laylamon. Each stood on a platform with their respective symbol.

"Now that were all here let's get this show on the road, I'm a busy mon alright." Beelzemon said not to happy about going through what he thought was a pointless meeting.

"Have more patience Beelzemon, you need to stop being so quick to rush into things" Lucemon replied.

"I am patient Lucemon, I just hate these pointless debates." Beelzemon snapped back.

"Hm, very well let's get underway since we're clearly all here, Beelzemon how goes the treaty with the Royal Knights." This cause some present to grown.

"I still don't understand way the damn thing still exists" Daemon stated before Beelzemon could reply

"It exists, because the sovereign and I say it does Daemon, did you so easily forget their threat?" Beelzemon said.

"We could take them out with ease." Was Daemon's reply

"And here I thought that Pride was my sin Daemon, but Beelzemon is right if we broke the treaty then we would have to fight a war ageist not only the Royal knights but the Sovereign as well, a war which we would lose." Lucemon said Daemon was about to retort when Laylamon cut in.

"Beelzemon and Lucemon do have valid points one or the other we might be able to take care of but both at the same time? Well I would rather fight Susanoomon one on one and we all know how that turned out for Lucemon." Laylamon stated

"Laylamon is right fighting both the sovereign and the knights is suicide, anyway back to your question Lucemon: the Treaty is still in full effect, I'm planning to talk to the Knights after the meeting." Beelzemon said causing Laylamon to smile. Though he kept to himself that if anyone tried they would have to get though him first

"keep that up and I might invite you back to my private palace" Laylamon said winking at Beelzemon

"Keep Dreaming" was his reply

"Very well, Deamon, Leviamon how are things in the Dark Ocean?" Lucemon said turning to the massive red digimon.

"Damage from the war against Dragomon is nearly repaired and his cell is holding well." Deamon said.

"Agreed, the evil presence in the ocean has faded greatly." Leviamon stated. The meeting continued like this for another hour.

-Location change: Elemental Nations-

"So, you're me from another life?"

"Yes"

"and the dreams I've been having are memories from your life?"

"That's right."

"And this place is my mindscape?"

"Right… You know you're taking this surprisingly well" Takato said

"No, But I don't think you can faint inside your own mind" Naruto replied causing Takato to chuckle.

"Right, so back to the main reason why I'm here, I'm sure you've noticed the cage behind me. Well inside is… well I'll let him introduce himself." Takato said moving to the side.

" **So, this is my Jailor? I still don't understand how he could be your reincarnation."** Said a voice from inside the cage.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? And who are you anyway?" Naruto shouted.

" **I am The Kyuubi no Kitsune brat and what I mean is how can you be the reincarnation of someone like the Tamer of Hazard"** said the now revealed Kyuubi.

"Easy Kyuubi, it's not so hard to believe. Anyway, the fourth Hokage could not kill Kyuubi here. So, he did the only thing he could he sealed him inside the only thing that could hold it, a new born child." Takato said.

"And that child was me?" Naruto said causing Takato to nod "So that's why the villagers hate me."

" **They don't understand Kit, humans are naturally afraid of the unknown"** this surprisingly came from the Kyuubi.

"The fox is right Naruto but with time some might change their minds plus you already have a few precious people and as long as you have even a small handful of true friends you won't need a lot of fake ones." Takato said.

"Why is the Kyuubi being so nice? no offence but you tried destroying Konoha 8 years ago."

" **Not by chose brat!" the Kyuubi snapped angrily before continuing. "It was Madara Uchiha's fault dame bastard's sharingan is just about the only thing that can control me."**

"wait I thought that Madara died in the battle in the valley of the end?" Naruto said confused as to how a dead man could control the Kyuubi.

" **So, you were actually paying attention?" The Kyuubi said.**

"I don't always fall asleep in class, Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled falling back to his Verbal tic.

" **Just most of the time." The Kyuubi chuckled. "anyway, somehow Madara managed to survive."**

"and then took control him and used him to attack the village" Takato finished.

" **Right"**

Naruto took some time to digest the new information after a minute, Takato continued "Naruto, we need to fully awaken my memories inside you."

"Okay, how?" Naruto asked.

"Well we just bump fists and all my memories will be yours." Takato said holding out his fist

"It's that simple?" Naruto Replied.

"well usually once we do our charka's will merge but since we have the same soul it will unlock the memories from my life"

"Wait what will happen to you?"

"oh, it's simple I will disappear." Takato said seeing that Naruto was about to protest he continued "what I mean is that I'll become a part of you, I'll still be here but I'll be like a memory and that's ok my life ended years ago, Naruto now you need to live yours." he said finishing with a smile.

"Alright, hey before we do this. Kyuubi you have a name?" Naruto said.

" **Of course, I have a name! Why do you want to know?"** the Kitsune said.

"Well if we're going to be stuck with each other then we might as well try and get along. Also, it would get annoying to keep calling you The Kyuubi or Fox." Naruto replied

" **Alright, The name's Kurama, Kit. Oi Tamer, Megidramon had a lot of faith in you during your lifetime, show me his faith wasn't misplaced."** The now named Kurama said to the two. ' **Maybe the kit won't be so bad after all'**

"Alright, before we start I should say your mindscape might be different next time you visit. Ok you ready Naruto?" Takato said. Holding out his fist once more. Ignoring Kurama's prises of getting a new view.

"as I'll ever be" Naruto stated bumping his fist with Takato. Before his entire world went white.

-Location Change: Digital World: Royal Knight's Palace-

Beelzemon was riding his bike up to the home of the Royal Knights when he stopped about a hundred meters in front of it and waited. After a moment, a Knight clayed in blue and purple armour appeared.

"How you doing Craniamon?" Beelzemon asked.

"Quite well Beelzemon, though I must say I am curious we were not expecting you for another week, what's the meaning for this sudden visit?" Craniamon stated eyeing the Demon lord coarsely

"I need to speak with Gallantmon on a personal matter" Beelzemon replied but noticed the saddened expression in the knight's eyes "What Happened?"

"I'm afraid that Gallantmon was reverted to a digiegg, Beelzemon." Craniamon stated as Beelzemon's eyes widened "Follow me I'll tell you what happened."

The two Mega levels started walking towards the palace. "It happened about 4 days ago, Gallantmon and Magnamon were sent to take out a group of bandit digimon that over run a village. Gallantmon distracted the digimon while Magnamon worked to free anyone who had been taken prisoner. Unfortunately, the group was led by three mega levels added to the fact that Gallantmon fighting them alone to give Magnamon time to free innocent digimon…" Craniamon trailed off. "In the end Magnamon arrived too late and saw Gallantmon being reverted to a digiegg, he unleashed his Magna Blaster attack and wiped out the remaining Digimon."

"I see this is unfortunate but might also work in my favour." Beelzemon said putting Craniamon on guard.

"And why is that" Craniamon said as he prepared to summon his weapons.

"I found him" this caused Craniamon's eyes to widen.

They kept walking until they reached the meeting room. It was a large room with 13 screens though one disappeared when they entered and another was static. Craniamon activated the screens to start the meeting soon 4 other digimon entered the room. The 4 who entered were Magnamon, Omnimon, Gankoomon and Jesmon. As each one enter one of the screens disappeared.

"Craniamon why have you called us… here" Omnimon said trailing off as he saw Beelzemon "I see what brings you here Beelzemon?"

"I originally came to talk with Gallantmon but now I've come to request his digiegg." Beelzemon replied calmly.

"And why should we give it to you?" Gankoomon asked. He trusted the Demon lord because Gallantmon did but didn't want to just hand over one of his friends without knowing why.

"Well for one I'm one of pineapple head's friends second is because I found Takato's Reincarnation." Beelzemon stated. This caused all Knights present to mutter among themselves.

"And where is he Beelzemon?" Omnimon said.

"His been reborn in the elemental Nations as the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki; Naruto Usumaki. I planned on taking Gallantmon to see him. But, since he is now a digiegg it might be best to let Takato Raise him once more." Beelzemon explained.

Omnimon closed his eyes and thought, Takato in his time was made an honorary Knight by the order and towards the end of his life could go toe to toe with some of their strongest due to his powers over the hazard. But he would need conformation coming to a decision, he addressed the Knights present.

"Magnamon, Gankoomon you two will go with Beelzemon to the Elemental Nations with Gallantmon's Digiegg and Takato's things if this boy is Takato's Incarnation then you will give him them if not come back here and report to me." Omnimon said turning to his comrades.

"Understood Sir" said Gankoomon.

"Sir are you sure I should go I mean I'm the one who got-" Magnamon said before being cut off

"Craniamon told me what happened, it wasn't your fault; Pineapple Head is stubborn and always puts others before himself there probably wasn't much you could have changed." Beelzemon explained.

"Beelzemon is right. I trust you to get the job done Magnamon" Omnimon told the Golden Armor digimon.

"Understood Sir, I won't let you down." Magnamon said with renewed confidence.

"Good you leave in an hour."

-Location Change: Elemental Nations: Konoha-

The Hokage was discussing with Reapmon on what to do for Naruto's training when a screen appeared in front of him.

"Excuse me I need to take this" Reapmon said and took a step back. The Hokage could see a man with a mask covering the top half of his face as well as a third eye on his forehead. "Lord Beelzemon, what do you need."

"Have you completed your mission Reapmon" Beelzemon replied.

"Yes, My Lord, I am speaking with the Hokage right now about Naruto's training." Reapmon told him.

"Good inform him that I'll be arriving in hour with some old comrades of Naruto's" Beelzemon said.

"Old Comrades?" Questioned the Hokage. Reapmon turned the screen around so Beelzemon could see the Hokage.

"Yes Takato- that's Naruto's name from his past life. He used to be a part of a group called the Royal Knights, their leader Omnimon wanted to know whether or not I'm lying about him being reborn so two of their knights; Magnamon and Gankoomon are coming with me to see him." Beelzemon explained.

"I see well Naruto is unconcise at the moment Reapmon here said it was so that his mind could process the memories." Said Hiruzen.

"Should be no problem, he should be wake by the time we arrive." Beelzemon replied "Anyway Reapmon I need to get going, see you soon."

With that the screen closed Reapmon sighed. "So, what now?"

"Inu!" The Hokage called

"Yes, Lord Hokage" said the Anbu appearing via Shunshin.

"Summon the council tell them there will be a meeting in 2 hours' time." Replied Hiruzen, the Anbu nodded then left

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to hold a council at this time from what you told me." Reapmon said.

"Which is why we should have it, the sooner we get it out the way the better." Hiruzen said "In any case lets go check on Naruto."

-Konoha Hospital-

Naruto shifted on the hospital bed. Groaning Naruto got up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he remembered what happened in his mindscape."

'Man, that was the weirdest dream I've head yet.' He thought turning his head he noticed the orb the person Reapmon gave him looking around he noticed that he was in the hospital and focusing back on what he thought was his dream. He realised that he could remember things that he hadn't done: meeting Takato's Friends and school from Shinjuku, the digimon card game, meeting Guilmon the first time, meeting and befriending the other tamers, their first time in the digital world, fighting the Devas, defecting the D-Reaper, losing Guilmon and the other digimon when they had to return to the digital world, finding the Portal, joining the Royal Knights and training under them, signing the Treaty between them and the Demon Lords strangely they ended not long after that but he knew there should be more.

' **The Reason why those memories aren't there is because you're not ready to handle what happens in them, also because Takato told me to lock them away for now, he said you'll gain them when you're old enough he wants you to enjoy your childhood for now.'**

"Kurama is that you?" Naruto asked out loud

' **Yes, Takato modified the seal while you were still trying to catch up to him, also talk in your head and I'll hear it, don't want people to think that you're crazy now' Kurama replied**

'alright how's this' Naruto thought

' **Better, now you're going to have to relearn all your pervious skills just because you have the memories on how to do them doesn't mean your body can handle them'**

'alright so where do I start?'

' **As I said, you have the memories, all you need to do is remember the training and follow it again. But since you're training to become a ninja you'll need to adjust your training to suit it'**

Naruto was about to ask why when he remembered. 'that's right, in my past life I was a knight'

 **Chuckling Kumara replied 'that's right and you knights aren't known for your subtlety'**

Naruto was about retort when he heard the door open. Looking he saw the Hokage and Reapmon enter the room.

"Jii-san, Reapmon!" Naruto Called out.

"Naruto your awake, what do you remember?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto was wondering what to tell him. When the Kurama spoke.

' **It's alright to tell him Naruto, I think he knows most of it anyway.' Kurama said**

"I remember my past life, and also I know about the fox." Naruto stated making Hiruzen's eyes widen for a moment before he got a hold of himself.

"Naruto, I was going to tell you when you got older" Hiruzen said looking at Naruto

"it's fine Jii-san, you wanted to protect me, Dattebayo." Naruto said. "But if you Knew about the Kyuubi then does that mean you know who my parents were?"

"I do but I was told not to tell you until you made Chunin, reached 16… or figured it out for yourself." The Hokage stated.

Naruto thought about what the Hokage said while looking out the window and saw the Hokage monument and his reflection in the glass. "…It was the yondaime wasn't it? he was my father." Naruto stated.

"Yes, deciding to seal the Kyuubi inside you was one of the hardest things he and your mother had to do" Hiruzen said.

"And my mother?"

" **I can answer that one Kit"**

"Kurama?" Naruto said before realising that he had spoken out loud. "The Kyuubi" he clarified.

"You can speak to it?" The Hokage asked

"Him and yes, what happened that night wasn't his fault" Naruto said "I tell you the full story later"

" **As I was saying, your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was my previous Jinchuriki and you inherited her love of Ramen and verbal tic." Kurama said.**

"Beelzemon just arrived with his guests." Reapmon said feeling the presence of his lord.

"Beelzemon's here? wait I remember you" Naruto said digging up Takato's old memories "You're that Wizardmon that Beelzemon took under his wing! Dattebayo."

Reapmon was surprised then remembered what Beelzemon said earlier 'Yes Takato- that's Naruto's name from his past life. He used to be a part of a group called the Royal Knights' those words echoed in his mind.

"Takato Matsuki, Tamer of the digital Hazard" Reapmon said in realization before snapping out of his surprise. "Yes, Beelzemon just arrived I'll bring him here." He continued before phasing out.

"So, mind telling me more about these friends of yours?" The Hiruzen asked

"Well Beelzemon has an 'I don't care' attitude about him and hates being told what to do, but is a good friend and save me in my past life more than once" Naruto said.

"What about these Royal Knights I keep hearing about." Hiruzen said

"Well we were a group of 13 or well 14 if you include me in the mix but me and Guil kind of shared the same spot for a while." Naruto replied.

"Who's Guil? And how could you share the same spot on the team." Hiruzen asked wanting to get as much information about his guests as he could.

"well his name is Guilmon we've been friends for years in my past life since I was a kid, Pseudo Brothers is probably the best way to describe it" Naruto replied "Digimon are able to transform or 'Digivolve' into more power full forms, each form has a different level name the most powerful being mega. Guilmon and I were able to reach mega by a technique called Biomerging which ment we fussed together to become stronger."

"So, you were one of these digimon?"

"No, I was human, but it wasn't something that just anyone could do, in my past lifetime only 4 people ever managed to Biomerge." Naruto explained Before the Hokage ask why, a voice stopped him.

"How you doing, Goggle head?" Looking at the door Naruto saw that it was Beelzemon, Reapmon, Gankoomon and Magnamon.

"Beelzemon, Gankoomon, Magnamon!" Naruto called while trying to look behind them to see if Gallantmon was there, when he couldn't see him Naruto asked "Where's Guilmon?"

Taking a breath Magnamon decided to answer he could see that his was Takato's Reincarnation even though he was reborn he still held the same Digital signature as his past life. "We were out on a mission, I was trying to free some innocent Digimon while he took care of the bandit digimon but there were 3 mega levels and he… he didn't make it" Magnamon revealed pulling out an Egg which Naruto recognised instantly.

"Hold on Magnamon I know that his Digital signature is similar to Takato's but we still don't know if-" Gankoomon said before getting cut off.

"you Jesmon and I were a mission during Jason's second year as your apprentice he sneezed and accidentally shot a fire ball at you which made you bald for a month" Naruto said smiling about the memory.

"w- well I think we can agree that it's you" Gankoomon said before going next to him and whispering "I thought we agreed never to talk about that."

Magnamon handed over the digiegg before bring out a duffle bag. "I think these belong to you."

Naruto set Guilmon's egg beside him and took the bag. Opening it he found his old Armor made from Chrome digizoid most of it was plain except for the armguards which were made of Black Digizoid designed to hold his weapons. The Armor it's self even though it was made when he was an adult was designed to expand and shrink to fit him as he grew. With the Armor was a box, it was a simple wooden box no real decorations. Opening it he found something that brought a tear to his eye, inside was his old D-Arc his original designs for Guilmon laminated to preserve them and his deck to digimon cards.

Picking up the Design for Guilmon first Naruto stared at it wasn't until he felt something wet on his hand that he realised that he was crying. Wiping his eyes, he picked up the D-Arc and set the design next to him his hand brushed ageist Guilmon's egg this caused Naruto's D-Ark to glow.

 **Finally second chapter, Cliff Hangers are fun aren't they? but most can probably guess what's about to happen, so Naruto and Takato have become one, Naruto has meet old friends and soon the Council will meet what will happen? And will Guilmon still be as Naruto Remembers his? Keep Reading to find out. Arctic out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hazard hidden in the Leaf**

 **In Arctic's hidden base of Fanfic operations:  
Arctic: Zzzzzzz yes, I would love to be the King of all anime Zzzzzzzz…  
Alarm clock: BEEP, BEEP, BEEEP  
Arctic: Ahhh! (Looks around) Nooo I was having such a good Dream, Why? (looks at calendar which has New Chapter written on today's date) Really, I wanted to sleep or play Ninja Storm**

 **Also, I don't own Naruto or Digimon the world would probably hate me if I did**  
_

"momentai" speaking

'I wonder if theirs Guilmon bread?' thought

" **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Bjiuu speech/ Jutsu/digital attack  
_**

Chapter 2: A Hazard Reborn

As the Light died down Naruto heard a cracking sound looking at the Digiegg beside him, he realised that it was hatching. Holding his breath, he reached for the egg just as he touched it for the second time it split with a cloud of smoke almost everyone leaned forward to look, as the smoke cleared a little black ball with bat wing like ears was in the middle of the egg, two red eyes slowly opened and looked around the room looking at the digimon, then the Hokage before it's gaze finally settled on Naruto. It wore a confused expression before finally speaking in an uncertain childlike voice.

"Ta-Takatomon? I-is it really you?" spoke the little ball of a digimon. Naruto couldn't help but start to tear up it was him, it was his partner, his pseudo brother, sure he may look different physically but so did he.

"Yes, Guilmon it's me I've missed you buddy" Naruto said picking up his digimon partner into a hug.

"I Missed you to Takatomon, but it's BlackJyarimon right now." Said the now named BlackJyarimon.

"Well I'm known as Naruto now, Jyarimon I'll give you the full story later but I wonder how you got like this" Naruto said.

"I'm curious about that as well. I mean does this mean Pineapple head will go dragon on us in his mega level, cause no offence but I'm not keen on seeing his ugly mug again." Said Beelzemon.

"Wait what do you mean he didn't look like this before, I know Naruto said that digimon change form so wouldn't he have looked like this at some stage before?" Hiruzen asked.

"No Guilmon's colour scheme was Red and black, now it's been inverted. The evolution line his in now seems to be the dark evolution variant of his old evolution line" Naruto said.

" **err… I… may be able to answer that one." The Kyuubi said slightly nervous.**

'what did you do Kurama?' thought Naruto a hint of annoyance in his thoughts

" **Nothing, nothing I swear… well… not directly at least, you see it may be a side effect from having me sealed inside of you, my presence may have affected him in some ways." Kurama said sheepishly.**

'In what ways?' Naruto questioned.

" **Well his viral instincts may be stronger meaning he can pick up threats easier at rookie and above, he's stronger than before but at the risk of losing himself to his stronger instincts in the heat of battle like when he first fought, you may need to work with him to overcome this. Also, he would have lost access to his champion and higher forms as well. Sorry but even I didn't affect the bond this part probably would have been unavoidable." Kurama said.**

'alright, I suppose it could be worse I mean he could have amnesia' Naruto thought before relaying what the Kyuubi said to everyone else.

"Well that makes sense, Goggle and Pineapple head have the strongest bond of any digidestined duo I know." Said Beelzemon scoffing.

"Bond what do you mean?" Hiruzen questioned.

"all those partnered with a digimon have a bond with said digimon the closer they become the stronger the bond that's forged between them." Beelzemon explained.

"The bond is what allows a digidestined to digivole and even to Biomerge with their partner which is why only a few have managed to achieve a biomerged form it requires not only a strong bond but a strong desire to fight not only side by side but as one."

"Exactly but Takato here was the only person to ever digivole their partner with out his digivice not to mention that when he did he was the first person to ever biomerge. No other digidestined has been able to digivole their partner without a digivice and Taka- sorry Naruto (man that's going to take some getting used to) anyway Naruto's digivice was destroyed at the time." Beelzemon explained.

"I see so how was he able to do this" Hiruzen asked. Curious about the digimon and human before him.

"I'm not overly sure myself to be honest but since I've always had a strong bond with Guilmon and the fact that the digivice acts as a catalyst for the bond between destined and partner, we theorised that my bond was strong enough to digivole Guilmon without it." Naruto said then thought 'well there's also the Diginomes and how they grant wishes but the whole thing is confusing enough without them'

"I see" the Hokage said "well we should head to the council room the meeting should be starting soon I'd prefer to get this headache over with as soon as possible which reminds me, do you three have a human form like Reapmon's because I believe that it would be better for everyone for you to meet them in that form."

"Yes, we do we learned how to obtain them years ago for situations similar to this." Beelzemon said before he, Gankoomon, Magnamon and Reapmon switched to their human forms. Beelzemon was now the size of a normal man if slightly taller his third eye had disappeared as well as his mask he still had his biker outfit for the most part his clawed hands were now seemlier to a human with leather gloves. His blond hair now spiked and on full display and his skin tone turned from a pale blue to one similar to his own.

Gankoomon hadn't changed to much but like Beelzemon he was now the size of a normal human. Magnamon still retained his Armor which meant that his mask still covered most of his face. but now his tail and ears was missing and his hands were now that of a normal human the only indication of his normal skin colour was the blue and white jumpsuit that was underneath his Armor.

After they finish Hiruzen lead them to the council room on the way informing them of his plan as BJyarimon hid in Naruto's jacket. Where they found the civilian and Ninja councils waiting for them. Once the civilian council saw Naruto they thought that maybe the Hokage was finally going to listen to them, though Danzo was curious about the other people who entered as well. 'I may need to get my Root Anbu to watch these ones' he thought.

"I'm glad you all made it, as you can see we have some guests. They are Gankoomon and Magnamon of the Royal Knights and Beelzemon and Reapmon of the Demon Lords." The Hokage said. "I assure you that the Demon Lords Is just a Title and that they are not actually demons" he continued when the council started going into an uproar.

"Forgive me, Hokage-Sama" Danzo said "But I have never heard of ether of these groups from anywhere in the elemental nations"

"I think I can answer that." Beelzemon said trying to be polite to which Naruto couldn't decide if it was funny or weird "You see we're from a land Far away from the nations"

"and why are you here then?" Danzo Inquired.

Beelzemon looked at the Hokage for conformation the Oldman nodded. "One person in your village is a descendent of my apprentice; Reapmon's family. I would like to let for Reapmon to train him."

"and these knights?"

"Takato the name of this person's ancestor was a part of the Royal Knights. we were sent to confirm this fact, we were told to deliver Takato's possessions to this descendent, things like his Armor and Weapons that he used during his time as a knight. They belong to this descendent by right." Magnamon stated.

"And who is this so-called descendant." Yelled a man from the civilian council.

"The descendants name is Naruto Uzumaki" Replied Hiruzen before the whole civilian side went into an uproar.

"What?!" yelled one civilian.

"the demon brat!" Another Cried.

"There's no way someone like him could be this descendant!" a third one yelled.

"Well Naruto is, we have already confirmed his heritage and he already has his descendant's possessions." Hiruzen snapped back.

"Then I demand that he hand them over to us he has no right to have such things." Another civilian cried out, which got onto Gankoomon's nerves.

"How dare you think that you can demand such a thing those possessions belong to Naruto by Right of birth!" Gankoomon snapped angrily

"The only right that the demon fox has is to die!" Yelled the same civilian.

"And my law is still in full effect" Hiruzen said before signalling to an ANBU who appeared behind said civilian and stabbed him in the back. "No-one is to talk about Kyuubi's sealing or anything related under penalty of death"

The Civilian council wisely decided to shut up at that point. But this allowed the ninja side to finally get a word in.

"And what of Naruto" said a man from the ninja council with black hair tied in to a spiked ponytail and two scars on the right side of his face. "These men said they wish for Naruto to be trained by this Reapmon, but you must understand even without Naruto's unique position we can't just let you take someone from our village."

"Your right Shikaku, which is why Reapmon has agreed to stay here to train Naruto" Hiruzen said to the now named Shikaku.

"Right, as much as I or my friends here would like to train Naruto personally we each have our own duties and can't be away from our countries long term you see. I've taught Reapmon all I can and I trust him for this assignment more than most" Beelzemon said.

"This is not negotiable I have already made the agreement with them" The Hokage said

"You can't do that you need to consult the elders" Yelled a civilian. While said elders voiced their agreement.

"Actually, I think you will find that the council is here only to provide advice not make decisions I will discuss this with them at a later date. In the meantime, this meeting is dismissed" The Hokage said before walking out quickly followed by the two Knights, Demon lord and his apprentice and the Ninja in training.

"I hate those meetings" Hiruzen said before turning to the people following him "is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you though Magnamon and I should get back to the castle and report to our Leader Omnimon he may want to discuss a Treaty with you at a later date." Gankoomon said before him and Magnamon took there leave.

"I Should get back to my palace someone has to keep the other lords in line, I'll be in touch to discuss a treaty as well." Beelzemon said. Before opening a portal and heading though.

"If it's alright with you I would like to get started on Naruto's training it would be a good idea for me to get an idea of my new student's skill level." Reapmon said.

"Very well I'll have Inu met you at Naruto's apartment in two hours to take you to were you will be staying. Also, I would like it if you could let Naruto stay with you." Hiruzen said.

"Of course, Lord Hokage" Reapmon said before taking Naruto to an empty training ground. "Alright were going to have a spar this way I can see your form and we can see what needs to be worked on"

After about ten minutes of sparing Reapmon called it off absolutely appalled at Naruto's poor form, slow reaction time and over all skill, stopping for a moment he had Naruto show him his other skills and it only went downhill from there: his Ninjutsu was barely passable, Genjustu was non-existent, throwing skills left a lot to be desired and his kunai and shuriken barely even qualified as scrap metal.

"How, how could anyone use these." Reapmon said Taking a breath and remembering how the civilian council acted around him Reapmon decided to talk to the hokage and investigate the academy tomorrow. For now, he needed to do some serious damage control "Ok let's work on correcting your Taijustu for now tomorrow after you've finished at the academy we'll get you some proper equipment and some new clothes so then work on your other skills"

For the next two hours Reapmon was taking Naruto though basic Taijustu forms and was correcting each one as they went after the first hour he started getting Naruto to practice against a training dummy. After they had finished Naruto lead them to his apartment before going inside to get his things. After taking a look around Reapmon was shocked how could anyone live in these conditions he didn't know. There were dishes stacked in the sink, clothes and rubbish on the ground and the only thing in the cupboard and fridge was instant Ramen and expired milk.

"It's pretty bad, isn't it?" Reapmon turned to see Naruto standing in the door way to his bedroom. "I mean I never really thought about it before maybe because I never really had anything to compare it to but with the memories of my old life I can see just how bad his place is. I mean there's not any hot water the beds almost just cloth and springs and I get over charged so much to the point where instant ramen is the only thing I can buy. Still it was slightly better then living on the streets at least there's a roof over my head."

"How can you say that look at this place a cardboard box is an alleyway would be better than this." Reapmon said.

"Yes, tried that and this is still better and it wasn't all bad the Hokage sends me fresh fruit and vegies every fortnight and it's better than the orphanage was." Naruto said "But yes, it is a dump compared to my past life."

"Well if you weren't going to live as my ward before, then you are now" Reapmon said "Tomorrow we'll get you some new clothes, a new diet that doesn't have so much ramen and new equipment"

"Hey ramens good, But I suppose your right it's not good for it to be the only thing you eat, and I stick out like a sore thumb in this thing" Naruto said feeling himself die a little on the inside for saying that while the Kyuubi was shocked before cheering about less ramen and not wearing orange. 'shut up fox'

" **Make me brat, finally his going to tone down on the ramen and his taking his training seriously not to mention less orange" Kurama cheered.**

'You are literally covered in orange fur and you are telling me to tone it down?' Naruto replied

" **Yes, but I am an immortal demon made from chakra who can flatten mountains and cause tidal waves with just a flick of my tail" Kurama replied**

'You know I wonder how many of those stories are true.' Naruto thought.

" **Well the tales of me flattening mountains and causing tidal waves are true" Kurama said.** Though Naruto wondered if it was as effortless as the tales made it out to be.

There was a knock at the door "Naruto, Reapmon I'm here to escort you to your new home" called the man behind the door.

Reapmon opened it to find the Anbu he had meet when he first arrived Inu if he remembered correctly. Giving a nod, he grabbed his and Naruto's stuff they followed Inu to a house a few blocks away. The outside was nothing special. Out the front was a small garden area with a path leading to the front door, the front door lead strait to a living room with a hallway leading to two bedrooms and a store room on the right, to the left was a kitchen and dining room, with a laundry and bathroom on the other side. Looking out the back Reapmon and Naruto found the backyard was a small training ground some exercise equipment was on one side with training dummies and throwing targets on the other the centre was what appeared to be a place for sparing. Looking closer at the equipment there was a wooden Taijutsu dummie (one the ones with spinning arms) a weapon rack with wooden training swords, some climbing equipment.

After touring the house Reapmon checked the kitchen's pantry and found it stocked with food, relieved by the knowledge that he would not be having Ramen and expired Milk. Reapmon got to work cooking while Naruto and BJyarimon caught up.

"So, what happened after I… well after I 'left'" Naruto asked both of them knowing what he meant by 'left'.

"Not much changed really, we won against Dragomon and peace returned to the digital world and for the most part we've managed to make it last, there are a few problems like bandit digimon, and those who stir trouble." BJyarimon said. "But you should see The Hero's Garden."

"Really? It couldn't have changed that much." Naruto said. The Hero's Garden was a Garden full of statues of every permanently deleted member of the Royal Knights or noteworthy Digimon who aided the Royal Knights and had died in the line of duty in the centre of the garden there was a statue of Imperialmon Paladin mode the founder of the Knights. though there weren't many ways to permanently kill a digimon it can be done.

"I know, but though we don't usually build statues of non-digimon we decided to make an exception for you." BJyarimon said with a sad smile.

"Jyarimon do- do you remember? What happened I mean" Naruto clarified before continuing "I can't, Kumara said something about him wanting me to be ready"

"I- I can, when you- when you died we all took it pretty hard I… still don't like talking about it." BJyarimon replied before beginning to tear up. "…... Why, why did you do it Takatomon! why did you have to do it? why couldn't you wait, I could have done something! I should have saved you!"

Seeing his brother brake down in front of him Naruto picked up BJyarimon and brought him into a hug. "I don't know Jyarimon, as I said I can't remember. but if I had to guess? I would say that I was trying to protect you and I also know that whatever happened it was my choice." He said as BJyarimon continued to cry in his arms.

After that Reapmon called them both in for dinner which went quietly after Naruto went to his new room which was simple enough. Two beds, a wardrobe, a desk, 2 bedside tables and mirror was about all that was in their but Naruto wasn't sure what else he was expecting, it also meant that the room was a blank slate so to speak he could decorate it how he wanted. BJyarimon was sitting on his shoulder and was also checking out the room.

"So Jyarimon what bed you want?" Naruto asked still worried for his brother.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" BJyarimon said "I don't want to be alone."

Naruto looked at his brother and gave a soft smile "Of Course" he replied.

Later that night BJyarimon was sleeping softly next to Naruto while Naruto laid wide wake lost in thought. 'what was it that I did? What could I have done to make Guilmon worry like that? What could of-'

" **WOULD YOU STOP THINKING SO LOUD?!" Kurama yelled making Naruto wince "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"**

'You're one to talk anyway I'm trying think here' Naruto thought back.

 **Taking a breath Kurama replied "Look I don't know what you did I don't have access to those memories they will unlock automatically over time, but like you said it was probably your choice. Naruto no matter what you can't change the past you need to look to the future. Now it's been a long day and we both need our sleep."**

'Alright, 'night Kumara.' Naruto thought.

" **Night Brat" the Fox replied though Naruto could have sawn he was smiling.**

"still if I was Reincarnated I wonder if anyone else was" Naruto said quietly before shuddering at a sudden thought "If Rika was Reincarnated I hope how I died didn't make her mad or that she teams up with Renamon against me"

Elsewhere in the elemental nations, a girl suddenly sneezed "Achoo! Man, why do I feel like someone was talking about me? And why do I have the urge to beat said person up?" she asked Not that the urge to beat people up was uncommon to her. At the same time in the digital world a yellow humanoid fox also sneezed before continuing on her way. While Naruto shuddered.

 **Does anyone have any guesses about how Takato Died or who Rika was Reborn as? If so let me know I look forward to seeing who gets it right. So… Chapter 3 of this story sorry I haven't been updating a lot recently life and things like that. Anyway, I will try to get more chapters up but I make no promises on when I updated or else you will just be disappointed ether by an absolutely terrible chapter or lack their off. Anyway, till next time Arctic out.**


End file.
